Mate Of Ours
by slyPotter3
Summary: Harry Potter lived in abuse, when the abuse goes to far he ends up in a coma. when he comes out he's going to find out that everything he thought was true, is not. With his new mates, his new power and death on his side maybe he can get things back on the right path. Summary sucks, warning: slush, mention of abuse, Lucius and Harry and Tom,Severus and Draco pairing.


Hey new story

J.K. Rowling owns all characters

Warning: mention of abuse, good death Easters, good snape, good malfoys, good Tom Riddle, bad Dumbledore, creature fic, M/M/M, slush

PAIRING: Lucius, Tom, Harry (Draco, and Severus)

Chapter 1  
"Dudley go hide with you mom, now!" I commanded in a cold hard voice which made you do whatever I said without question or second though.  
"Harry, please... He'll kill you. I'm bigger then you and I can fight better!" Dudley yelled a couple of seconds after I told him to wait with his mom. I glared at him; this was not the time to be stupid or to be the brave guy.  
"This is exactly why you need to hide with Aunt Petunia. If he gets though me, then you will be able to protect her." I reasoned. He looked hesitant, but nodded and went to find his mom. I stood there, shaking a little. I knew what was going to happen when HE woke up again. I would be beat, and then he would leave to go get drunk.  
"Oy, what happen...?" I heard his confused voice. I shivered from fear. "Hahaha! You thought you could fool me Freak?" I heard his say as well as his knees popping; he was going to stand up. I desperately wished that the alcohol would keep him knocked out... But luck wasn't on my side.  
"Stupid freak, gonna show him," I head Uncle Vernon say, and then I felt his breath on my neck. Suddenly pain exploded across my back, and I was flat on my face. I rolled over not making a sound. One thing you learn when you grow up with Vernon is that the weaker you sound the more pain involved. Once I saw that he wasn't going to hit me, I tried to stand up. But soon found myself kicked back to the floor. I heard the pop before I felt the instance pain from my broken ribs. This time I didn't bother trying to get up, but to my surprised he knelt down next to me and gentle almost tenderly ran his hand though my bloody messy hair.  
"Little freak, so beautiful," he said and leaned in to kiss me. I started to fight, slapping, and trying to bite him. But the next thing I knew was that my arms where above my head, he was straddling me and the sharp sting in my cheek. I started to wiggle, and get out from under him. His arms tighten painfully around my broken hand and then he drew his other hand and...  
_**~page break~**_  
safe... Warm...  
**"Harry, little one..."** I tried to answer the gentle voice. Who was there, what happen?  
**"shhh calm... Rest... You will feel no pain here..."  
**_**~page break~**_  
Dark and peace filled me. I wasn't afraid, I wasn't hurt, and I was in a blanket of safely.  
**"Yes you are,"** whispered a soft gentle voice. I felt myself melt as warmth wrapped around me.  
"Where am I?" I asked quietly, suddenly afraid to be sent away from his peaceful heaven.  
**"Somewhere safe little one. Rest."** the voice commanded almost lovely. I sighed and let darkness take me again.  
_**~page break~**_  
How much time has passed since I been here. What's going on with the world? Am I being missed?  
"**Calm little one, you still need to heal... Do not think of the outside yet. It will be there when you get back,"** the voice soothed me as it has before for the past time. I relaxed again. The voice was right; everything will be like it was when I get back. With that thought I let myself rest...  
_**~page break**_~  
"Lucius, I don't like this. He should have been awake days ago. I don't know what's wrong with him. I healed and..."  
"Sev, calm down. He just needs to heal, mentally... You knew this from the start. Why are you worrying?" I heard the rich voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
"He should be awake, he should have been awake a couple of days after I healed him... It's been 3 months and I am starting to worry..." said Snape. Three months! I've been out three bloody months! Shit I need to wake up!  
** "LITTLE ONE CALM DOWN NOW!"** the gentle voice which had/was holding me, keeping me safe said as I tried to cool down but I was in shock. I had been asleep for three months.  
**"I know, but you needed to heal. If you went back out there, you would have ended up harming yourself and it would have led to your death... Little one you need to stay here just a little longer. Please I beg you don't try to wake up till I tell you, that you can."** I sighed and agreed, because truthfully I didn't want to go back. The warmth wrapped around me keeping me safe and relaxed as I drifted once more into the darkness...  
~Page break~ Lucius Malfoy pov  
"Tom I can't take it anymore, I need my mate." I said to him. Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, nodded. I knew that it was killing him as well, not seeing our little Green eyed beauty.  
"I need to see him as well love, it pains me that our sub was hurt this badly, I wish I could go back and kill that bloody muggle again… But he will wake," Tom said his mask gone for a second. I lean down and kiss his lips.

"Thank you baby, I hope you are right." I said to him and walked away.


End file.
